1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency communication devices and more particularly, to a combination light, radio and clock which is designed for operation under non-emergency, as well as emergency conditions. In a preferred embodiment the combination light, radio and clock is characterized by a cabinet or housing designed for mounting on the wall or resting on a flat surface and containing an incandescent light, a radio and a digital clock, each powered by a rechargeable battery connected to a transformer coupled to a source of alternating current. An alternative back-up battery system is also provided, wherein the battery or batteries may be rechargeable or non-rechargeable, as desired. Accordingly, the combination light, radio and clock may be utilized under circumstances of emergency where household current has been disrupted and may not be available for long periods of time. The combination light, radio and clock is portable and may be used as a flashlight, radio and clock in both permanent and portable mode, as desired.
One of the problems which exists during power outages is that of corresponding disruption of communication, lack of visibility in darkened structures or areas and disorientation as to the time of day or night. These circumstances may occur to a lesser extent during relatively minor power disruptions such as thunderstorms, transformer or other service equipment malfunctions and the like, or in more serious power outages during hurricanes, tornadoes, war and similar circumstances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable radios, flashlights and similar lights, as well as small, portable clocks are well known in the art. Similar devices include the "Plug-In Emergency Light Fixture" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,649, dated Dec. 23, 1986, to Robert J. McCue, et al. The McCue emergency light fixture is permanently mounted in a conventional power outlet box having a threaded bore for accommodating a screw to mount a face plate, and slots for accommodating an electric plug. The emergency light fixture includes a housing, an electric plug extending from the rear wall of the housing, a battery, a battery charger and a lamp mounted in the housing and wired to provide illumination during power outages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,147, dated July 21, 1987, to Norman E. Bowman, details an "Emergency Sign". The patent describes an illuminated exit sign having multiple, series-connected, light-emitting diodes arranged to form the word "EXIT" and a control circuit for supplying power to the series-connected diodes from the line power and, during power failures, from battery power. The control circuit illuminates the diodes continuously during normal operation and switches the diodes alternately on and off during a power failure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,424, dated Aug. 11, 1987, to Joe A. Nuckolls, et al, details "Emergency Lighting Circuits". The emergency lighting circuit includes a lamp which can be energized by a battery-inverter circuit upon power failure. The battery is connected to the inverter circuit and the lamp by a relay which is connected to the rectifier supplying charging current to the battery. The rectifier is connected across the power supply line in series with a ballast reactor. The circuit can be used as emergency lighting only, or the lamp may be employed for normal lighting purposes and switched to the inverter power when line voltage is interrupted. An "Earthquake Safety Light" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,922, dated Dec. 6, 1988, to Thomas Cheshire. The specially designed light is suitable for mounting on the wall of a building or room and contains an apparatus which includes a weighted object which will be displaced upon occurrence of an earthquake having a preset magnitude. Upon being displaced, the object will close a circuit and activate an emergency light to enable relocation from the earthquake zone. The light is battery-activated and may be of the type which is continually charged by normal household current and may include a low drain test light to indicate battery condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,039, dated Jan. 17, 1989, to James E. Balcom, et al, details an "Emergency Lighting Supervisory System". The system monitors utility power, in order to automatically connect emergency lights to a battery source when the utility power fails. The system continually monitors selected parameters, automatically periodically tests the system under simulated, full-load conditions and enunciates the results of these tests.
It is an object of this invention to provide a combination light, radio and clock which may be utilized to full advantage in both emergency and non-emergency conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination light, radio and clock which includes a cabinet or housing adapted for mounting on a wall or resting on a flat surface and including the light, radio and clock and an electric circuit operated by one or more batteries.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a combination light, radio and clock which is characterized by a housing suitable for mounting on the wall or resting on a flat surface and including an incandescent light, a radio and a digital clock primarily operated by a rechargeable battery connected to a transformer fed by a source of alternating current and alternatively operated by a back-up, non-rechargeable or rechargeable battery.